


Call me back home

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disturbing Themes, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Dettlaff was out feeding when he felt the call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt. Sorry @anon... you uh... probably meant something else when you asked Dettlaff and Regis to be cuddly. *shifty eyes*

Dettlaff was out feeding when he heard the call. Although hearing was not quite the right word for it. It was more a feeling, far from a verbal thing and neither was it a physical one. There were no words as it would have been with telepathy, not even an outright emotion. There was just the sensation that someone was missing him and wanted him to return home. It tugged at Dettlaff, subtly but insistently.

And who was Dettlaff to refuse such a call from his kin. Quickly, he finished his meal and took to the air while the moon still stood high in the sky. In theory there was no need to hurry, yet. Desperation which would have urged Dettlaff on was missing from the quiet plea, but he _wanted_ to return, to be beside Regis once more.

During the last years they had taken to inhabit an abandoned ruin as their new place, since Regis was not fit to travel. Of course if push came to shove Dettlaff could carry him away and protect him against anything that meant them harm, but for Regis’ recovery peace and quiet was instrumental. The lower levels of the ruin were still intact, although they had been invested with all manners of necrophages, who knew to stay clear of Dettlaff. A few ghuls jumped out of his way when he strode past them.

Back in the chambers that Dettlaff had made livable again, Regis was lying where he left him on a pile of beddings and furs. The best he could manage still was a crawl when it came to longer distances, but the other day Dettlaff had gotten him to his feet, with an arm around his waist, to bring him up to see the sky once more. It was depressing, even to a creature of the night, to never see the sun and moon and stars. Most of the way, Dettlaff had carried the other vampire, but the first steps into the cool night air had been done by Regis himself. The joy on the man's face had warmed Dettlaff's own heart and their bond had sang with it.

At the sight of Dettlaff, Regis let out a noise of pleasure. "You're back," he rasped and Dettlaff gently took the hand that reached for him. Just last week Regis' vocal cords had fully recovered, but his voice was still weak. Blood-covered as Dettlaff was he resisted the tug to join Regis in his nest and stepped back instead. Regis let out a mournful sigh that tugged at Dettlaff's heartstrings, almost crumbling his resolve.

"Hush, I will return my dear," Dettlaff reassured him and turned to the corner that held a small natural well. Despite himself, he found himself hurrying as he washed the blood off himself. It was not the kind he wanted to give Regis, just some animal’s. Plus his linens were close to running out. Soon, he would have to wash the bedding or find a way to acquire new ones, but that was a problem he would solve later. Now, his thoughts were only on Regis and his needs. 

His clothes piled in the corner beside the water, he stepped over to the other vampire. Underneath the blankets that covered him, Regis was as naked as himself. Only two weeks ago his recovery had not been far enough along to give him need of clothes, which would have only irritated his newly grown skin, and now, Dettlaff had noticed, Regis enjoyed the press of their naked forms together. it was not sexual, though there was a suggestion in their bond that, one day, it may turn out that way. But not yet. Regis was yet too weak for any activities that would tire him out too quickly. Although _that_ wasn't bound to kill him. In any case Dettlaff had not felt a desire for those things from Regis yet.

Dettlaff could remember the state he had found Regis in. As Regis' hands slid around his waist with a happy little sigh, Dettlaff thought back on the day. There had been no conscious decision to _be_ there that day, only a lucky coincidence of being in the right place at the time he was needed. He had been traveling, looking for a place to stay for longer than a few months. By now he was convinced that something had pulled him there, an instinct, or maybe it was only his imagination because of the bond that had formed between them. He almost couldn't remember it not being there anymore. It had become a part of him and of Regis.

He had found Regis remains that day. There must have been a fight. Corpses littered what now was a ruin, scorch marks on the walls and Regis but a pile on the floor. There had been a decision for him to make... The cut had been easy. Blood had spilled over what remained and when it had solidified into something he could carry, Dettlaff had taken the other vampire away and into these ruins tucked away in the side of a mountain, far away from the one he had found him in. There Dettlaff had started anew, nursing Regis back to health. It had taken time. Regis had come a long way. Everything important had reformed and Regis had found his voice.

In their nest, one of Regis’ legs slid between his to maximize the press of skin against skin. "You think too much," Regis rasped and Dettlaff hummed in answer. A turn of his head and Dettlaff pressed against a kiss against Regis’ temple, made him let out a pleased hum at the gentle gesture.

"I'm just admiring how strong you are," he said. Another vampire would have taken decades longer to heal the damage that had felled Regis. Dettlaff could admire that and curled his arm more securely around the other when he shifted in embarrassment. One thing Dettlaff had found out was, that Regis was easy to embarrass with compliments. He didn't know why. In his perception of the man, Regis deserved every praise. 

Against his neck, Regis smiled. Dettlaff could feel the corners of his mouth stretch up and the shape of his teeth against his skin.

"You can feed," he offered, "I have regained my own strength." He let his claws trail lightly over Regis back and nuzzled his cheek until Regis turned his head to press their lips together.

"Later," Regis said when they pulled apart only far enough so he could speak again. His arm wandered up to rest between Dettlaff's shoulder blades and his fingernails dug not uncomfortably into muscles that Dettlaff hadn't realized were taunt. He relaxed. There was nothing here that could do them harm. 

"You should rest, my love," Dettlaff whispered against Regis temple.

"You should rest, too," Regis rasped back and his mouth brushed his cheek as he turned his head. Their lips met again.


End file.
